Rock On!
by xXvk16Xx
Summary: (used to be titled sing a long) two bands meet, ex's return, past revealed, new feelings develop, what more could you ask for? Just sit back, relax, and ROCK ON!
1. the concerts

**Gajeel:**  
So many different flavors  
So many shapes and sizes  
You coming with me and you going with Iyaz  
No surprises, I put it all on the table for you  
Nothing is too taboo, I'm ready, willing and able for you

**Loke:**  
There's a lot of pretty girls in this city  
There's a lot of pretty girls in this town  
I'm trying to pick the right one  
I'm trying to pick the right one  
Trying to find a shawty to hold me down

**Jellal:**  
They say to get to New York girl  
Then you gotta have a lot of class  
And I heard there ain't nothing like a Cali girl  
But you better have a lot of cash  
And I know there ain't nothing like the A-Town girl  
Cause they know how to show you love  
And no matter where I go  
I gotta let them know  
That this song here is about you

See I don't mean to run away  
To places you would not believe  
And seeing all those pretty girls  
And wishing you were there with me  
The simple way you smile girl  
Tells me all I need to know  
You can be my one and only

**Romeo:**  
There's a lot of pretty girls in this city  
There's a lot of pretty girls in this city  
I'm trying to pick the right one  
I'm trying to pick the right one  
I'm trying to pick the right one  
I'm trying to pick the right one  
There's a lot of pretty girls in this city  
There's a lot of pretty girls in this town  
I'm trying to pick the right one  
I'm trying to pick the right one  
Trying to find a shawty to hold me down  
Tell me is it you, girl?  
Is it you, girl?  
Is it you, girl?  
Is it you, girl?

**Natsu:**  
They say, to get a MIA girl,  
Then you gotta have a lot of swag  
I heard, to get a Down South Belle,  
Then you gotta ride a Cadillac  
I know, ain't nothin' like a London girl,  
Cause they know how to party up  
And no matter where I go, I gotta let you know  
That this song here is about you

See I don't mean to run away  
To places you would not believe  
And seeing all those pretty girls  
And wishing you were there with me  
The simple way you smile girl  
Tells me all I need to know  
You can be my one and only

**Gray:**  
There's a lot of pretty girls in this city  
There's a lot of pretty girls in this city  
I'm trying to pick the right one  
I'm trying to pick the right one  
I'm trying to pick the right one  
I'm trying to pick the right one  
There's a lot of pretty girls in this city  
There's a lot of pretty girls in this town  
I'm trying to pick the right one  
I'm trying to pick the right one  
Trying to find a shorty to hold me down  
Tell me is it you, girl?  
Is it you, girl?  
Is it you, girl?  
Is it you, girl?

**Gajeel:**  
I'm so indecisive  
Trying to find a pretty girl that these shoes goes nice with  
Been around the world and back, got a knack for them girls in black  
But I need a chick that's gonna hold me tight like vice grips  
Just make sure you leave my heart how you found it  
You can keep the key but the lock stays around it  
Baby, let's take it slow, no pulling a fast one  
And you look like the type to keep my mind off the last one

**_ALL:_**  
There's a lot of pretty girls in this city  
There's a lot of pretty girls in this city  
I'm trying to pick the right one  
I'm trying to pick the right one  
I'm trying to pick the right one  
I'm trying to pick the right one  
There's a lot of pretty girls in this city  
There's a lot of pretty girls in this town  
I'm trying to pick the right one  
I'm trying to pick the right one  
Trying to find a shawty to hold me down  
Tell me is it you, girl?  
Is it you, girl?  
Is it you, girl?  
Is it you, girl?

"Thank you all for coming!" said the lead singer

"Bye, thank you for your support" said the raven haired boy, as they walk backstage.

__backstage_ _

"Man that's some audience" Gajeel said as he sat down.

"I know but before you talk about that we need to go" Freed said (he's their manager)

"But where?" ask a very curious Romeo

"To the _Fairy Princess_' concert" he replied

"Fairy who now?" Natsu asked

"My girlfriend's band" he paused "the one she sponsored"

"Ohh..." they all said in unison.

* * *

__they arrived and sat backstage while they listened__

Lucy solo:(lucy's P.O.V.)

"Okey i saw some people bullying some of the girl's outside just now, calling them ugly, and treating them like their some kind of trash. Well this is what i have to say"

Every day is so wonderful  
Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no  
So don't you bring me down today...

No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(no matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go  
(and everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(sun will always shine)  
And tomorrow we might wake on the other side

We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no  
So don't you bring me down today

Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah  
Don't you bring me down ooh... today

after the song cheers and applause was heard from the whole place

"Thank you and now please welcome, my girls" i said

* * *

__backstage__

Erza's P.O.V.

"That's our cue" i told the girls

"Right" "Lets do our best" "Juvia believe we can do it" they replied in unison.

then we walked to the stage.

**(A/N BTW there's a screen backstage so the boys can see** **_everything_****)**

"This is our song from the new release movie Burlesque" said Lucy

* * *

__back to the girl's-on stage_Lucy's POV__

**Levy:**  
Underneath the city lights  
There is a world few know about  
Where rules don't apply, no  
And you can't keep a good girl down

**Aries:**  
She comes through the club looking for a good time  
Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime  
Don't need a sugga daddy, she can work it just fine  
Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)

**Erza:**  
Babydoll just come to life  
Under the spotlight  
All the girls wanna fall in line

We say  
He-eh-eh-hey  
Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show  
He-eh-eh-hey  
Here go the boys you gotta show a little more

**Wendy:**  
Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque

**Lucy:**  
A little bit of naughty, it's a little bit nice  
She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice  
Shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut  
Give a little what, what  
Up on the tables we'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)

Everybody just come to life  
Under the spotlight  
All the boys wanna fall behind

**Juvia:**  
We say  
He-eh-eh-hey  
Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show  
He-eh-eh-hey  
Here go the boys you gotta show a little more

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque

**Levy:**  
Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque

Ok girls, let's show them how it's done  
It ain't over till we say  
And we've only just begun

**Lucy:**  
Lemme hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Say yeaah, yeah yeah yeah  
Say yeah yeah yeaah  
Say yeaah… yeah yeah…

**_ALL:_**  
Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest  
Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test  
Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best  
So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque

"Thank you so much everybody"i said

"Bye, and thank you again" Erza said

* * *

__they went backstage_still Lucy's P.O.V__

"WOW what a day"i said

"I know, i'm so tired"Levy replied

"Good show girls!"Mira screamed

"Thanks Mira"we replied in unison

then we heard clapping(they looked around)

"Freed!"we screamed in unison and we all jumped right at him

"Hi! girls long time no see"he said

"We know!"we replied in unison- i'm telling you were in perfect sync

"Freed, care to introduce us?"said a boy with a seductive voice from behind

wait a minute...orange hair, glasses, the seductive voice. There's no doubt about it it's my cousin Loke Celeste

I stood up and yelled "Loke!" then jumped right at him

"Well hello there gorgeous, care to tell me your name?" ***SMACK***

"You fucking idiot its me Lucy!"i said, well more like yelled

"oh my gawd, it is you"he replied while he hugged me

_***ahem***_ but then again we were interrupted by Erza "Lucy, who is he?"she asked

"oh him?"i asked while i pointed on Loke, and she nodded "Hes Loke Celeste, my _cousin_"

"_**EH?!**_**" **they said in unison

* * *

__after a __**very **__long explanation_still Lucy's P.O.V.__

"So that's the story"i paused then asked "what are you doing here anyways?"

"He's the one that can answer your question" he replied while pointing at Freed

"I need to ta-" he started but was cut off by Levy "Can we at least change before we talk about this? like seriously look at what were wearing" she said then he nodded, and so we went to the dressing room **(A/N they share a ****_really really _****huge dressing room)**

* * *

__inside the dressing room_Juvia's P.O.V.__

"Girls did you see the boys with Freed?"i asked

"yup we did"Erza replied

"Their pretty attractive don't you think?"asked Levy

"yah...i know"Lucy said

* * *

__the same time as the girls were talking, the boys went to the mini bar and talk about the girls_Gray's P.O.V.__

"yo! Loke, did i ever tell you that you have a very hot cousin?"Natsu asked

Loke spit his drink all over his face

"haha... look at your face flame brain"i said while i laugh

"haha very funny, how the hell will i find some clothes?"

* * *

__the girl's went out of the room_Lucy's P.O.V.__

**(you know what i'm tired of typing lets just say they all look cute... no gorgeous)**

I looked around and my eyes landed on a certain pink hair teen, which was covered with juice. So i walked over and said "Hey, you know you'll catch a cold if you don't change your clothes fast"and gave him a heart warming smile. He just stared at me, confused "Here i know were you can change clothes" i said while i grab his wrist and drag him in the girls dressing room. Then we entered the room.

"But i don't have a spare clothes" he told me

"oh that's okey, i'll just have my designer to come and get some for you"i said while i take out my phone and dialed Christian Dior's number

"What's your work" i whispered to him

"I'm the lead singer of the famous boy band _Dragon's Tail" _he replied

"okey"i paused, then christian answered

"hey uhm, did you send the clothes for the next concert?"

_"the one for you girls, or the one for the backups?"_

"the one for backups"

_"yes i already send it"_

"okey thanks bye"

_"bye" _then i hanged up and started looking through boxes then..."Found it!" i screamed "Here you can were this" i said as i toss a t-shirt and a jacket to him "by the way i'm Lucy, whats your name?"i asked "i'm Natsu" he replied

* * *

__after he changed_(by the way theres a small changing room inside the dressing room)_Natsu's P.O.V.__

Me and Lucy head to the table were the others were sitting "so what do you want to talk about?" i heard lucy asked

"okey here it is" he started "you guys are-

* * *

**the first song is "pretty girls" by iyaz**

**the second one is "beautiful" by christina aguilera and the last one too, "show me how to Burlesque"**

**ri-chan**


	2. Nosebleed

__Freed's P.O.V.__

"Your going on a tour!"

"Were what?"

"Your going on a tou-"_ i was cut off_ _**again**_

"Save the chit chat later, girls we need to go" Aries said

"Why what time is it"asked Mira

they all looked at their phones

"Oh. my. gosh. girls we need to go"Lucy said

"Wait were are you going?" i asked

"We have another concert"

"Where?"Natsu asked

The girls looked at each other and "Beach Party" they replied in unison

* * *

__beach party_Mira's P.O.V.__

__**(A/N Juvia and Aries aren't going to the concert cu'z they have a photo shoot)**

****"Please welcome" i paused "The Fairy Princess"i continued

"The birth day girl right here"Lucy started while pointing at Miranda _(shes the birth day girl) _"Have something important to tell you"Erza continued while pointing at Josh (_thats Mirandas crush- he has a bitchy girlfriend) _"But we'll sing it for her" Levy said finishing the whole phrase (or whatever you call it)

**(A/N their wearing emo clothes, and they have fake hair streaks and wearing a microphone-****_i dont even know what that thing is called, you know the microphone that the singer uses when they sing and dance at the same time-_****nah i know you know that)**

**Wendy:**  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

**Levy:**  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

**Wendy:**  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

**Erza:**  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

**Lucy:**  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

**Erza:**  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

**Levy:**  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

**Lucy:**  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_[repeat]_

_**ALL: 2x**_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

__then it blacked out for 30 seconds, then __**BAM!,**__ the girls ripped their jeans, remove their skirt__

_**(now their wearing their bikinis, the sexy ones)**_

__"This is another song that we girls wrote"

**Erza:**  
Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

**Levy:**  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

**Levy:**  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

_**BOTH:**_  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

**Erza:**  
What What, What what  
**Levy:**  
ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

**Erza:**  
yea yea yea yea

**Wendy:**  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak  
yeah

_**ALL:**_  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

**Erza:**

yea yea uh  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

**Lucy:**  
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

**Wendy:**  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

**Levy:**  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
**Lucy:**  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

_**ALL:**_  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade** -Lucy**

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

**(imagine a narrator voice)**  
Lucy...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Wendy... (Lady Marmalade)  
Erza...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Levy...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rockwilder baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

**(A/N the girls are dancing while singing)**

* * *

__after the party_tour bus_Jellal's P.O.V.__

__yes they have a tour bus already

"Guys lets play truth or dare"i suggested

**(A/N Juvia and Aries are back)**

****"Good idea"Levy replied

"Who first?"i asked but nobody answered "okey, since nobody wanna answer", "i dare you girls to sing and dance"

"okey!"the girls said in unison

"ready girls?"asked Wendy and they all nodded

**Lucy:  
**I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitter's raining on me  
You're like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm 'bout to explode

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know? You spin me out of control

**Juvia:**  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
We can do this all night  
Damn this love is skin tight  
Baby, come on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Boom me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

**Wendy:**  
Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

**Aries:**  
You got me losing my mind  
My heart beats out of time  
I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
You strum me like a guitar

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know? You spin me out of control

**Erza:**  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
We can do this all night  
Damn this love is skin tight  
Baby, come on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Boom me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

**Levy:**  
Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

_**ALL:**_  
Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby

**Wendy:**  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Rock my world into the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

**Lucy:**  
Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

****They bowed, and me and the boys were amazed, all of us were stunned.I can't even explain.

****"Umm, excuse us"Erza said as me and the boys snapped out of our daydream.

"oh, okey" we replied in unison

**Girls room-****_with the girls_**

****"oh. my. gosh. Juvia can't take it anymore"Juvia said

"We know Juvia, but we need to stay focus for the sake of the tour"Lucy replied

"But what if we can't help it, have you seen them their like what every girl wants"

"Lets just act like we don't like them and thats all" Erza said

"okey!" they agreed

**Outside-****_with the boys_**

****"I. CAN'T. TAKE. IT. ANYMORE."said Loke

"Loke, we feel the same way,but we need to stay focus"replied Jellal

"How can you stay focus?, haven't you seen them?, their smocking hot. How can you stay focus, your like with the girls that every guy want and you expect us to stay focus?" Natsu said

"okey, why dont we just pretend that we dont like them"Gray said

"okey!"they agreed

**the girls went back wearing their pj's, well not really pj's its like skirt and strapless top that looks so sexy)**

****"were sorry but we really need to sleep we'll have our first concert tomorrow", "as a new band"Erza said only to receive a couple of nosebleed from the boys "okey we better get going"added Lucy "bye!"they said in unison as they give their heart warming smiles

**they went to the girls room**

****"what just happen?" Romeo asked to no one in particular

"See? How can you focus with that?"Natsu said

"uh...um..I. DON'T. REALLY. KNOW."replied Jellal

everybody was still speechless...

**the night went on and they all went to sleep**

* * *

**first song girlfriend by avril lavigne**

**second song lady marmalade by cristina aguilera**

**third song domino by jessie j **


	3. 1st tour USA and old school

"USA, please welcome, **Fairy Tail's Dragon's and Princess**"

**(A/N Loki and Aries quit their band, why?, long story i just cant think of any excuses, their together so yah...-so there's only Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Romeo, Wendy, Gray and Juvia)**

"its called this is our song"

**Natsu:**

So let's sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya

**Natsu and Lucy:**  
This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song

**Gray:**  
Come grab your guitar  
Sit by the fire  
'Cause we all need a song  
When we're weary and tired  
We'll sit here together  
And sing it out loud

**Gray and Juvia:**  
This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
And this is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song

**Jellal:**  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya,(hey ya)  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya(hey ya)  
And come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya(hey ya)

**Erza:**  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya(hey ya)

This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
(Our summer)

_**ALL:**_  
This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song  
(This is our song)  
This is our song  
(This is our song)  
This is our song

**(A/N Gejeel, Levy, Romeo, and Wendy were the ones playing the instruments-Drums, Piano, Bass and a Guitar)**

**(then only the girls)**

**Levy:**

I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
With a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess,  
Am I gonna fit in?

**Wendy:**  
Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous

**Juvia:**  
My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on

_**Levy, Wendy and Juvia:**_

So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
I'm movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA

**Lucy:**  
Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's looking at me now  
Like "Who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks?  
She gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party  
'cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

**Erza:**  
My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune  
and a Britney song was on  
and a Britney song was on  
and a Britney song was on

_**Lucy and Erza:**_  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
I'm movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA

**Erza:**  
Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me every time (every time)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

_**ALL:**_

So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
I'm movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA

**(then only the boys)**

**Romeo:**  
Dearly beloved, if this love only exists in my dreams...don't wake me up.

**Gajeel:**  
Too much light in this window, don't wake me up  
Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup  
If I wake and you're here still, give me a kiss  
I wasn't finished dreaming, about your lips

**Gray:**  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up _[x3]_  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me..

Don't wake me up _[x3]_  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me..

**Romeo:**  
So much life in the city, you won't believe  
Been awake for some days now, no time to sleep  
If your heart is a pillow, this love's the bed  
Tell me what is the music, inside my head

**Natsu:**  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up _[x3]_  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me..

Don't wake me up _[x3]_  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me..

**Jellal:**  
I don't wanna fall, fall, fall, fall asleep no,  
I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you  
[x2]

_**ALL:**_  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up up, up _[x3]_  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me..

Don't wake me up _[x3]_  
Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up, up  
Don't wake me up  
Don't wake me...

they already said their goodbye's

* * *

__in the tour bus_Freed's P.O.V.__

"So, What do you think about your first tour?"i asked them

"Its cool"they replied in unison

"I didn't know you guys played some instruments"Romeo and Gajeel said while pointing at Wendy and Levy

"All of us play instruments"they replied

"oh really"Gajeel said

"oh, girls were gonna be late"Erza said

"oh yah, which reminds me, do you guys wanna go?"Wendy asked

"yeah sure, but where?"asked Natsu

"A prom, in our old school, were guest"Lucy replied

"Yup, lets go!"Erza said while grabbing Jellal's hand _**(**_**_the same time Lucy grabbed Natsu, Juvia and Gray, Levy and Gajeel, Wendy and Romeo)_**

* * *

__they arrived at fairy tail academy_Jellal's P.O.V.__

"No way, this is your old school?"Gray asked

"yeah, why, is there something wrong?"Juvia said

"No this is our old school too"Natsu said

"Really?, we got our band name here"Lucy said

"yah, us too"i replied

"well we need to sing "Erza said while the girls walked to the stage

* * *

__the girls were on the stage_still Jellal's P.O.V.__

"seriously?"i said _i just saw Erza, she can play drums?_

"yah i think their serious"Natsu replied

_Erza-drums_

_Lucy-bass_

_Levy-keyboard_

_Wendy-guitar_

_Juvia-guitar_

**Lucy:**  
Trying hard to fight these tears  
I'm crazy worried  
Messing with my head this fear  
I'm so sorry  
You know you gotta get it out  
I can't take it  
That's what being friends about

I, I want to cry  
I can't deny  
Tonight I wanna up and hide  
And get inside  
It isn't right  
I gotta live in my life  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it

**Erza:**  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, d-determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate

**Juvia:**  
Hate to feel this way  
And waste a day  
I gotta get myself on stage  
I shouldn't wait or be afraid  
The chips will fall where they may  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it  
I know I, I know I  
I know I gotta do it

**Levy:**  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, d-determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate

_**(extra)**_  
Okay, It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent  
Music like a veteran  
Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine  
Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than  
Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline  
Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!  
'Cause we're coming to your house (and)  
People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths  
We're the real deal, you know how I feel  
Why they're in it for the pill  
I'm just in it for the thrill  
Get down now I ain't playin' around  
Get your feet up on the ground  
And just make that sound like

**Wendy:**  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate  
Push until you can't and then demand more  
Determinate, d-determinate  
You and me together, we can make it better  
Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
Determinate, d-determinate

_**ALL:**_  
Come on and, come on and  
Come on and get it going  
Come on and, come on and  
Come on and get it going  
On the dance floor  
On the dance floor  
D-D-Dance floor  
Determinate

* * *

__the girls left except lucy_Natsu's P.O.V.__

_'she looks so pretty' _i thought

"everyone grab a partner, its time for the slow dance" she said

_'i can't your right there' _i thought

I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything

_[Chorus:]_  
You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe

_[Chorus]_

Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh oh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier, crazier

* * *

__after the song_still Natsu's P.O.V.__

"you guys did great!" i yelled

"thanks"they replied in unison

"guys next time your doing a-

* * *

**okey i dont know what to say**

**this is our song camp rock 2**

**party in the USA miley cyrus**

**dont wake me up cris brown**

**determinate lemonade mouth**

**crazier taylor swift**

**well i think thats about everything**

**so bye :D**


	4. Authors Note

**hello** guys!.!.!.!.!. i just wanna inform you that i wont be able to update any chapter soon cuz im sooooo busy and i need to care of things, but i promise you guys ill do my best and try harder _**ri-chan**_


	5. making a music video, part 1

**hiya guys!**

**i'm back, and guess what?...**

**_I'M ALIVE!_**

**__****I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL NOR IT'S CHARACTERS (i wish i do)**

**anywayyyysssssssss on with the story**

* * *

__Natsu's P.O.V.__

__"Guys next time your doing a duet's and a music video"Freed said

"Really?, that's great!" Lucy exclaimed

"Yah, and you'll get to know each other more" Mira said, smiling deviously

_'i have a bad feeling about this' _everybody thought

"yay!" the girls said in unison

"If the girl's cool with it then i'm too"i said

"Count me in"the guys said in unison

"Lets go shoot some music video"Erza yelled

* * *

__fairy tail studio_Lucy's P.O.V.__

_(cool they have a studio already)_

__"Sooooo, what song will we rehearse first?"i asked

"I don't know yet" Mira said

"aha!"Wendy started "How about 'When I Grow Up'?"she added

"okay then it's settled"Erza said

"There's a lot of dancing tho"Juvia stated

"And that's okay"Levy said

"okay then, what are we waiting for? Lets go!"said Erza

* * *

**bold-Lucy ** _italics-other's_

**Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See, everytime you turn around  
They scream your name (2x)**

Now I've got a confession _(hahaha)_  
**When I was young I wanted attention** _(hahaha)_  
**And I promised myself that I'd do anything** (_hahaha)_  
**Anything at all for them to notice me** _(hahaha)_

**But I ain't complaining** _(oh)_  
**We all wanna be famous** _(oh)_  
**So go ahead and say what you wanna say** _(oh)_  
**You know what it's like to be nameless** _(oh)_  
**Want them to know what your name is** _(oh)_  
**'Cause see when I was younger I would say**

**When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene**

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

They used to tell me I was silly _(hahaha)_  
**Until I popped up on the TV** _(lalala)_  
**I always wanted to be a superstar** _(hahaha)_  
**And knew that singing songs would get me this far** _(lalala)_

**But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say**

**When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene**

**Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it (2x)**

I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want i

**When I grow up**  
**I wanna be famous**  
**I wanna be a star**  
**I wanna be in movies**

**_(instrumental)_**

**When I grow up**  
**I wanna see the world**  
**Drive nice cars**  
**I wanna have groupies**  
**When I grow up**  
**Be on TV**  
**People know me**  
**Be on magazines**  
**When I grow up**  
**Fresh and clean**  
**Number one chick when I step out on the scene**

**Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it (2x)**

**_(A/N watch the video, so you'll know what they're doing or dancing, you know the steps its sooooo cool i'm telling you right now watch it, please for me?..k watch it i'm begging you)_**

* * *

__guys thought's__

_'goodness gracious, Juvia is so cool' __**(gray)**_

_****__'holy crap!, who knew shrimp can dance?' __**(gajeel)**_

_****__'Erza always look so serious, but when she's dancing, it's like everything everything's gone' __**(jellal)**_

_****__'i know i'm only 18, Wendy is too, but uggrrhh, i can't even focus' __**(romeo)**_

_****__'how can Lucy do that, sing and dance..at the same time..?' __**(natsu)**_

* * *

_****___Erza's P.O.V.__

__"uhm..girl's is it me or the guys over there are drooling?"i said

"It's not just you"Levy said i looked over again then giggled

* * *

__Normal P.O.V.__

__Lucy walked over to Natsu, "Natsu, are you okay?" she said while poking his cheek

"Huh?, oh yah i'm okay"he replied

"Are you sure?, cu'z your face is red"she said while holding a hand over his head (which made Natsu blush even more, if that's even possible)

"yah i'm"he said while taking her hand away

"okay then"she said then gave him a heartwarming smile (he blushed again, if that's still possible, lol)

"Shall we start with _our_ music video?"Lucy asked

"My pleasure" he replied

* * *

**so guys that was part one**

**i'll say this again if you didn't watch the video...watch it**

**'when i grow up by pussycat dolls'**

**i wrote a poll**

**bbbbyyyyyeeeiiii**

**ri-chan**


End file.
